Wild Muskrat Luvin'
by BelovedShadow
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke both have plans to seduce eachother. ItaSasu Yaoi. Don't like don't read.
1. Making Plans

_**Disclaimer: Me no is Kishi**_

_**Warnings: Not this chap, but if you continue to read... there will be sum lemon.**_

**A/N:Soooo here's another Uchihacest fic from me :D I know, it's getting old, but this is what you all wanted, according to meh poll, so this it what yeh get! I AM working on a NaruSasu though ;) that should be purty kool.. I'm thinking about doing some KimimaroXJuugo... anyway I"m just blabbing now... sooo go on and read!**

**I loves the tasty readers!**

Itachi Uchiha was a man with a plan, a very good plan that he knew was going to work as long as he stuck to it. Why? Because Itachi Uchiha's plans never failed. If he wanted something, he got it. And what he wanted right now was something he wanted so badly that he was either going to get it or die trying. What is this thing that he would risk his very being to have? Simple.

Sasuke Uchiha

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

Sasuke woke up bright and early, stretched, and was about to get out of bed when he realized that there was something on his forehead, to be more specific he realized that there was some sort of sticky note on his forehead. He peeled it off, it read:

_Western Konoha dock_

_10 min._

Sasuke sighed. Now who could have left him this? Only a family member would have known him well enough to know exactly when he would wake up. Tousan preferred to bark orders at his children, he wouldn't have told Sasuke to do something by using a purple Post-it note. He could smell that Kaasan had something in the oven and she wouldn't leave it just to go to the Western Konoha Dock. So that left…. Itachi?

Why would Itachi want to meet him somewhere, true they had been very close as children, but Sasuke was soon to be seventeen, he had grown more distant with his brother as he grew older. He loved Itachi, and looked up to him, but he had finally excepted that with Itachi being ANBU they simply weren't going to have much time together. Why would Itachi suddenly make time for him now?

Well, there was no way to know unless he went. So, he took a quick shower and threw on some jeans and a v-neck and went to the dock.

Itachi was sitting looking out into the water. He smiled when Sasuke came and sat next to him. Itachi wrapped his arm around his brothers shoulders and they sat there for a while. Gazing out at how beautiful the world is.

"I'm glad you came."

"Hn. It's been a while since we have gotten to spend any time together."

"Yes."

Itachi looked down at his brother who was leaning peacefully against him. He cupped Sasuke's chin in one of his hands, and ran his finger over the latter's soft lips. He leaned in and their noses brushed together for the slightest moment, It wasn't a kiss, but it should do just fine. He stroked his brothers cheek bone and stood up.

" I need to go home and prepare for a mission. I'll see you later."

He turned and looked at Sasuke up and down, smirking when he noticed his brother was slightly aroused, then he winked, and walked away.

Sasuke was left stunned. He and his brother had just had some sort of romantic exchange…right? What exactly had just happened? He couldn't tell if Itachi was being brotherly or…something else. It wasn't a kiss.. but it was dangerously close to a kiss. Itachi could have just been trying to show his little brother some kind non-sexual affection. But if that was it, then why did he look directly at Sasuke's semi-hard member and smirk, and why for god's sake did he _wink?_

Back at the Complex...

Itachi smiled to himself in the mirror as he thought about the confusion that he knew was stirring inside Sasuke's smexy little head. The first part of his plan had been a complete success, and he was proud of himself for making sure that his touches were only borderline sexual, because he had been far too tempted to just kiss Sasuke.

He had gone home and put on gray faded super-skinny jeans and a fitted leather jacket. He knew that he looked sexy and flawless. Since he didn't actually have a mission to go to, he decided that me might as well launch the second part of his plan now. He walked into Sasuke's room.

"Otouto?"

Sasuke looked up at him, as if he was trying to figure out if Itachi had some secret motive for being in his room. Itachi had to hold off a smirk. He just kept his face innocent.

"It turns out that I won't be needed for this mission, would you like for me to give you a ride to school?"

Sasuke frowned.

"er..."

"okay well meet me in the car in twenty minutes."

Sasuke didn't even have time to argue. He was in Itachi's Nissan in eighteen minutes ready for school.

Itachi smiled when Sasuke got into the car. He remembered how he used to drive his little brother everywhere after he had first gotten his license. Now Sasuke had a license too, but he hated to drive. Itachi started taking the long way to the school. The REALLY long way.

"Aniki, why are you going this way?"

"Is it a sin to want some extra time with my Otouto?"

Sasuke blushed.

"Well.. No i suppose not."

Itachi smiled.

"So how's life been Sasuke? I feel like I'm missing everything. Fill me in."

"Well... er... I guess it's been good. I'm at the top of my class... again. Remember my friends Naruto and Sakura?"

Itachi gave his brother a little head nod.

"Yeah.. well they're dating... again."

"How about you, what's your love life like? Meet any new gal's"

Itachi smirked. He knew fully well that Sasuke was gay. The boy had come out to his parents over a year ago, but he hadn't told Itachi directly, so Itachi decided it would be polite to pretend that he didn't know.

"No new gal's... no new guys either, which is what I prefer, actually."

"Hn."

Itachi got that devilish grin that Sasuke knew to mean that something bigger than this conversation was happening in Itachi's crazy sadistic head. But he pretended to ignore it.

"Sooo... How about you, 'Tachi? Meet any new gal's?"

Itachi made a disgusting look, like he had just drank straight vanilla extract.

"Oh GAWD no!"

Sasuke laughed. He knew that his brother was a homo. Itachi had come out in the fourth grade, he had no shame. He had always known that he was attracted to guys.

"Okay Okay, any new guys?"

Now Itachi smiled as he replied.

"No _new_ guys. But, there is someone who I've known for a very long time who I have very strong feelings for..."

"Hm, Does he know that you do?"

Itachi smirked and looked straight into Sasuke's eyes VERY deliberately.

"He will."

They were at the school now, so Itachi pulled over and let Sasu-chan out of the Nissan chauffeur style.

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle as Itachi opened the door for him and bowed.

"Good day sir."

Sasuke grinned and tipped an imaginary hat in his brother's direction. He gave Itachi a hug, something he hadn't done in... too long. Itachi embraced him warmly. It was an innocent brotherly hug. So why was Sasuke getting some very un-brotherly thoughts in his head?

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

Sasuke had a talk with his friend Shikamaru about what he thought he possibly could be feeling for his brother. He also told Shikamaru about Itachi's slightly strange behavior as of late. Shikamaru nodded and listened the whole time, with his hands folded neatly together in the way that told anyone who knew him well enough that he was thinking. Then he spoke.

"It would appear, Sasuke, that your brother has feelings for you."

"WHAT?"

"I know, It's troublesome, but I'm sure that's it."

"Couldn't he just be... really horny or something... couldn't he like... not know that he's being a little sexual, I mean, it's subtle."

"Look, It's a real drag to have to be the one who tells you this, but he has feelings for you, _think_ about it Sasuke! He's smarter than both of us combined, if _I'm_ coming to that conclusion, he KNOWS that what he's doing is... romantic.":

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"What am i gonna do about it?"

"First, your going to play me at go, because you promised you would. Then, we can make a plan."

And that's exactly what they did.

**A/N: Hmmmm... what's gonna happen now? :/ guess you'll have to wait and find out! :P **

**reviews are lusted for..**

**Flames are welcome for they are used to keep me warm at night, when Tachi-Chan is not home!**

**I love all the readers especially the reviewing ones XD**

**-Beloved**


	2. Unexpected

"So I have launched the first two parts of my plan already, and he has responded exactly as I thought he would. I'm worried about the next step though."

"Don't be! Everything's gonna be okay Itachi-san!"

"How can you be so sure? You're always so sure about everything, I envy you for that."

"It's a gift from Kami! You just don't worry about a single little thing okay?"

"Okay...yeah...I feel better already!"

"YAY!"

"Therapy really is your calling, I'm glad you decided to do this. How much do I owe you?"

"Three snickers bars, eight bags of M&M's and a jumbo family pack of yummy yummy tootsie pops!"

"Okay, I'll have that for you tomorrow."

"YAY!"

"Alrighty, I better get going, but thanks Tobi, you've been great."

"Anytime Itachi-san! Tell Sasu-chan Tobi says hi!"

"Will do."

Itachi walked out of his therapist's office, and got into his Nissan, fully ready to take on the next step of 'Plan Sasuke'.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

Sasuke came home at exactly seven o'clock. He knew it was abnormal to show up at the house this early considering his eleven o'clock curfew, but he was hoping to maybe see Itachi before he went to bed and Itachi usually turned in very early. Sasuke had asked him why once and his brother had smirked and stated that he needed his beauty rest. So here he was, walking through the door at seven, and what did he see?

Itachi was sitting on the living room couch watching gay porn on their flat screen wearing nothing but some very brief briefs. Sasuke gaped at him in awe. This was not expected. Itachi looked up at him.

"Otouto, you're home early."

That was all he said. That was all the bastard fucking said. There was no shame, no surprise. No emotion at all. It was a statement, as if it didn't matter that Sasuke was home early. It didn't matter that he was home early enough to see Itachi a step away from masturbating to two men who were fucking their brains out on their family television. It was a very nonchalant statement.

But then again, this _is_ Itachi Uchiha we're talking about, what could he possibly have to be ashamed of? He had the best body in Konoha, he probably had the best body in the whole damn world! Why would he need to be worried about someone seeing him pleasure himself? Someone would be _honored_ to see him masturbating and he knew it.

Sasuke frowned.

"Itachi-Nii, you have a TV in your room. Why would you do _that_ in the living room?"

Itachi smirked.

"My room doesn't have on demand, besides, you never would have known what I was doing if I had done it in the privacy of my own room."

Sasuke just shook his head and went to his room. But then halfway down the hallway he froze. _ WHAT_ had Itachi just said? He spun back into the living room, but his brother had already disappeared. Damn ANBU training. But he wouldn't loose hope.. maybe Itachi had just gone into the kitchen. Then he heard moaning coming from Itachi's room. So that's where the bastard was.

The way the Uchiha residency was set up, the living room was the center and the bedrooms were all surrounding it, So Sasuke had to go back through the living room to find his brother. Itachi's door was wide open and Sasuke could see inside. The TV was on, and Itachi was again watching gay porn. This time though, it was hard-core. None of that fake shit from on demand. Itachi was lying on his bed with his dick in his hands wanking off.

Sasuke tried to ignore his own hardening erection. He noticed though, that there was still something slightly askew with this picture. Then he saw. Itachi's eyes were closed. He wasn't watching the porn he was _listening_ to it and fantasizing about something, or some_one_, else.

Sasuke had to admit, the tent in his trousers was urging him to go to his brother and see if he might be allowed to join in the fun, but he also had a feeling that if he did that the situation might get a bit... out of hand.

Meanwhile...

Itachi was having a grand ol time playing with his Otouto's cute little head. He of course new Sasuke better than Sasuke new himself, and he knew Sasuke would come home early. He knew how Sasuke would react to the living room scenario, and he knew that Sasuke would follow him here. And he was glad to be right. The fun part of this step in the plan was that he got to pleasure himself with Sasuke watching, which was a huge turn on. He really wanted to open his eyes and look at Sasuke while he did this little deed, but he knew that that would make Sasuke go away.

When he could tell that he had Sasuke's complete attention he decided this was his queue.

"Sasu-chan, are you going to give me some help, or were you planning on just standing there?" Itachi mumbled. Knowing fully well that Sasuke could hear him clearly.

He still didn't open his eyes. He knew that Sasuke's reaction to this statement would be to act like Itachi hadn't said anything at all. He was right. If this continued to go as planned, Sasuke would try to leave the room without causing any more attention to himself and be overly friendly tomorrow as if he hadn't witnessed anything.

Sasuke was completely abashed that his brother had said such a thing. He refused to acknowledge it. _'Okay'_ he thought to himself. _'This is a good time to start _my_ plan.'_

Sasuke walked over to where Itachi was on the bed and gave his brother a soft kiss on the lips. This did two things at the same time. Itachi's eyes shot open, and he came, _hard_. Then Sasuke smirked and walked confidently out of the room.

Itachi watched his brother go. _THAT_ was unexpected…


	3. Mommy's Little Boys

_**Disclaimer: Me still no ees thee Kishi**_

**_Warnings: Lime... Lemon later._**

**_A/N: So here goes another chap of what I actually think is one of the worst fics I've written... maybe that's just because it's different.. idk.. watevs, don't like don't read. _**

**_At least I update fairly quickly, that's gotta count for something righ? _**

**_xD_**

**_Enjoy!_**

_

* * *

_

**Last Chapter:**

_Sasuke walked over to where Itachi was on the bed and gave his brother a soft kiss on the lips. This did two things at the same time. Itachi's eyes shot open, and he came, _hard_. Then Sasuke smirked and walked confidently out of the room._

_Itachi watched his brother go. THAT was unexpected…_

* * *

Later that night, the brothers were both lying sleepless in their beds. Thinking.

'_I cannot believe I just did that…I must be crazy…What exactly am I trying to _**do**_?… I thought I was supposed to make him _**not**_ like me!… I was supposed to go in and tell him I knew what he was doing and he needed to _**stop**_… not kiss him… I was NOT supposed to _**kiss**_ him… how the _**hell**_ did that happen?….. unless.. oh Kami, pleeeaassee not _**that**_.. do I like him _**back**_?… Do I like him like…. THAT? Hmmm… maybe I should just talk to him about it…'_

* * *

'_The little brat __**kissed**__ me. What the __**fuck**__ did he do that for? He can't really like me back can he? That would be weird.. I mean, I guess that would be a good thing wouldn't it, but still: __**weird**__. _

_Nah.. It couldn't be that. Our parents must have just given him some __**very**__ misconstrued Idea of what you're supposed to do when you catch your older brother __**masturbating**__… They had already had the talk with him right? What am I thinking, of __**course**__ they had the talk. _

_He's about to be.. what? Seventeen? Damn! When did __**that **__happen? My little Otouto is growing up right before my eyes…. I remember his pudgy little cheeks.. __**awwwww Kawai!**__… wait… let me not get all faggoty, these are __**my**__ thoughts dammit! I __**should**__ be able to control them! _

_Now…. Where was I… RIGHT! Sasuke! So he'll be seventeen, hmmm. I wonder what his __**other**__ cheeks look like, I'll have to spy on him in the shower sometime… __**That**__ would be fun. I wonder if he jacks off yet… Who am I kidding? At Seventeen he's probably beating his meat every fucking __**night**__… I wonder if he's doing that right now? Nah, he's probably asleep… I would be too if I didn't have so much shit to think about!_

…_Ahhh…. here comes sleep now….. I can feel it….. _

_**Fuck!**__ someone's walking towards my room… better act like I'm sleeping incase it's Kaasan, if she knows I'm up she'll want to ask a billion questions about what's bothering me…'_

* * *

Sasuke knocked lightly on his brother's door. When he didn't receive an answer he smirked, clearly Itachi was pretending to be asleep, because if he was really sleeping the knock would have woken him up.

"I will have you know Itachi, that I am not our mother, and I know you're awake."

Itachi smirked. Sasuke knew him better than he thought.

"Come on in."

Sasuke sauntered into his brother's room and lied down next to him on the bed. Itachi got a devilish grin.

"So, what can I do ya for?"

"Itachi what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Shall I rephrase it?.. hmm.. how about: What brings you to my humble domain?"

Sasuke giggled. He knew it was a little childish, but something about being near Itachi made him feel like a 12-year-old little girl… It was kind of strange actually.

"No, For real Sasuke. It's three in the morning."

"Yeeaahh….. I couldn't sleep."

"Hn. Soooo.. Are you asking to sleep in here?"

"umm.. I wasn't planning on it, I actually just wanted to talk, but would you let me if I asked you?"

"C'mon, Otouto. Do you ever remember me telling you that you couldn't sleep with me?"

"Well, no… but I haven't asked to in five years."

Itachi smirked.

"That is true, but I would never pass up the chance to sleep with my beautiful baby brother."

Sasuke winced. It was easy to read between the lines of _that_ statement. Itachi was practically inviting him into his bed, and not to sleep. Sasuke sighed, he better just get this awkwardness over with.

"Okay okay, enough with the innuendos Itachi."

"What ever are you talking about?" Itachi grinned mischievously.

"Oh quit it! You're obviously trying to get into my pants!"

Itachi pretended to be in shock, but Sasuke could still see that his brother was amused, even in the dark lighting.

"Get into your pants, Sasuke? I couldn't even _fit_ your pants."

"Itachi shut up! You know what I'm talking about!"

"Ohh… you mean in a sexual way?"

"No shit Sherlock! You fucking masturbated in front of me!"

"Actually, I masturbated in front of _my_ television in _my_ room with the door open, and since no one even uses this hallway unless they are coming to my room, that should have been private. I wouldn't have even known you were there if you hadn't kissed me, which brings me to my counter-argument. _YOU_ KISSED _ME_! I think that's evidence enough that if anyone is trying to get into someone's pants, it's _you_ trying to get into _my_ pants!"

Sasuke could tell that Itachi was lying. He knew that Itachi had done it all on purpose, but it was still a foolproof counter-argument. He couldn't just tell Itachi that he knew by some ultra-powerful brotherly intuition that he was being lied to. So he decided to just keep it simple.

"Itachi, you're lying. You knew. I don't know how you knew, or why you did it. But I do know that you knew."

Itachi's smirk must have multiplied itself a great deal, and he looked insanely amused now.

"Is that so? And where is your proof for all this knowledge that I apparently have."

"For one, I just _know_ things sometimes. But also, I agree with what my friend Shikamaru told me. You are one of the smartest Ninja in the world, you couldn't possibly _not _know. So, you knew. Now what I want to know is _why_ you did what you did."

"I am _the_ smartest. So, if you think you're about to weasel any information out of me without me noticing, you're wrong. I am a lot more likely to talk, if you just tell me why you kissed me though."

"I-I.. I don't really know why I kissed you , okay? It was impulsive and stupid, and I regret it."

"You regret it?" Itachi spoke calmly but Sasuke could tell that he was hiding some displeasure.

"Yes."

"Why?" he whispered.

Sasuke smirked. He knew that he now had the upper hand.

"Because you got cum stains all over one of my favourite shirts."

"Is that all?"

"What else would I have to regret?"

"I don't know, Otouto. You're the one talking about regrets, how am I supposed to know what you might be regretting?"

"That's a good point…. Yeah, no regrets. Other than my shirt, when I look back at that situation, honestly, I don't think I would change a thing. In fact, it's the type of impulse that I just might act on again."

Itachi raised his left eyebrow.

"Oh?"

Sasuke smiled.

"….So is that all that you came to talk to me about, because I was kind of trying to-"

"Itachi,"

"Hn?"

"Shut up."

Sasuke leaned over to his brother and kissed him gently. He backed up a little to see Itachi's reaction, Itachi looked pleasantly surprised at his actions, so Sasuke decided to keep going.

He pressed his lips down on Itachi's again, this time harder. Itachi still wasn't really kissing back, so Sasuke decided he had to be a bit more aggressive. He rolled on top of the raven and allowed their lips to touch a third time, this time he also pushed his pelvis against Itachi's. And, alas, he got the reaction he wanted.

Itachi moaned into the kiss when he felt Sasuke pushing their groins together. This was nice. Very nice, but Sasuke still needed to understand that he would forever and always be the baby brother, and therefore, the Uke. Itachi was planning on forcing his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, but the little whore was all too willing.

Itachi pushed Sasuke onto his back so that he was now on top and completely dominated the kiss. He could feel Sasuke running his fingers lightly on his chest and if he didn't have a mouth full of tongue he would have been chuckling. Sasu-chan was just like everyone else: obsessed with Itachi's rock hard abs.

He ran his own skillful fingers across Sasuke's chest. Not bad. Not quite as defined as his own, but still sexy. He ran his hands lower, and was just touching the waistband of Sasuke's boxers when all of a sudden:

"Sasuke! Sasu-Koi! Where are you darling?"

Their kiss broke.

"Fuck!" Sasuke whispered.

Itachi laughed and quickly rolled off of his brother, thinking they probably wouldn't want to be caught doing what they were just doing.

They had both completely forgotten about their mother's nightly check-ups. Itachi of course didn't get them anymore, but Sasuke wasn't eighteen yet.

"Sasuke Uchiha! If you are in this house you better come out right now or I swear to Kami, I will wake your father!"

Itachi opened his mouth. Sasuke gave him an evil look that clearly said 'don't you dare' but Itachi ignored it.

"He's in here Kaasan!" he yelled, then to Sasuke he said a little quieter. "You better pretend you're asleep _now_, or you're in deep shit for not answering when she called you."

Sasuke looked at his brother. This was a strange twist. Usually Itachi was trying to get him _in_ trouble not help him out of it. Hm.. weird. But as he heard his mother getting closer he simply whispered a quick 'Thanks Aniki' Then closed his eyes and feigned sleep.

He was right on time, because at that moment Mikoto burst into Itachi's room. She never knocked when she was worried or pissed, and in this case, she was both.

The first thing she did when she walked in was back hand Itachi across the face.

"Owww! Kaasan! What was that for?" Itachi rubbed his violated cheek.

"Really Itachi this has just gone too far, I understand that you boys aren't always each others favourite people in the world but you can't kidnap your brother in the middle of the night! How dare you! My poor baby!"

She kissed Sasuke over and over again on the cheek, forehead, hair, and everywhere else a crazed mother may kiss her long-lost son.

"Kaasan, I didn't kidnap Sasuke-kun. He had a nightmare and came to sleep with me." Itachi said while still rubbing the side of his face. Mikoto hit HARD.

"REALLY? Awwwww _Kawai_!"

Itachi winced at his mother's statement. He had been thinking the exact same thing about Sasuke less than an hour ago. He didn't even notice his mother's rambling, as he looked over at his brother.

Itachi smirked wildly. Sasuke's face was red and puffy and his breathing still hadn't regulated, his cock was also still throbbing. To someone who had just tuned in he probably looked like he was having a wet dream. But Itachi knew that the boy was just anxious to get back to where they were before their intrusive mother had disturbed them.

" – and my boys are finally getting along again! Alright then, Itachi. You need to get some sleep, why are you up anyway? What's bothering you Koibito?"

"Hm?"

"I asked what's bothering you. Why are you awake?"

"You woke me up with all that shouting, that's all."

Mikoto closely examined her sons. They were both flushed and their lips were swollen. Sasuke's hair was all messed up. She didn't notice their erections, but she knew that she wasn't getting the full story. And she definitely knew that her oldest child was lying.

"No, that's not it. Come on, what's wrong Ita-kun?"

"Nothing, Kaasan, really."

Itachi could tell that his mother saw through his bluff, but she knew how to pick her battles so she just walked quietly out of his room and went back to bed.

"Now, where were we?"

* * *

**A/N: I know I know, The cliffhanger is cruel,, sawwy xD I'm in a cruel mood!**

**Any who... My lust for reviews has still not been tamed xD so plz plz plz plz plz plz review, it only takes a little bit of time! pweeeessseee.. **

**now i'm sure most of you know this, but it was brought to my attention by my awesome betareader that some of you may not.. soooo **

**Kaasan- Mother**

**Tousan-Father**

**Otouto-Little Brother**

**Aniki-Big Brother**

**Kawai-Cute**

**Koibito- My sweet, or sweetheart**

**I think that's all I used, but feel free to PM me if you didnt get something! **

**I luves thee readers!**

**-Beloved**


	4. One Strange Individual

_Itachi could tell that his mother saw through his bluff, but she knew how to pick her battles so she just walked quietly out of his room and went back to bed._

"_Now, where were we?"_

Itachi pulled Sasuke over to him and allowed his tongue to dive back into his brother's orifice. Sasuke's mouth danced skillfully with his, sucking and nipping at Itachi's lips and tongue desperately. Eventually they had to break for air, which caused Sasuke to whimper impatiently. Itachi had to chuckle at his little brother. He was so hot-blooded and needy. His chest was rising and falling at an extremely unnatural pace.

Sasuke got tired of waiting for Itachi to touch him again, he reached down to his persal area to deal with his problem himself, but Itachi wasn't going to let him get away with that. He grabbed his Otouto's hand and kissed it gently, then rolled himself back on top of Sasuke and got to work on the latter's neck. As he sucked and nipped at the soft skin, he felt Sasuke grind his cock against his leg. Itachi smirked.

"C'mon, Otouto, that's not even subtle."

Sasuke just whimpered and continued to hump Itachi's leg like a horny little poodle. Itachi laughed.

"You need some help with that?"

Sasuke didn't respond verbally, he just thrusted himself extra hard against Itachi's leg. Apparently the teen had lost his voice, or something, but Itachi didn't mind, they had plenty of time to talk later. He pulled Sasuke's pajama pants off, and tried to suppress a nosebleed when he was pleasantly surprised by Sasuke's lack of underclothes.

"Maa, Otouto-"

He was going to finish with his brotherly scolding, but he was distracted by the way Sasuke's cock twitched when Itachi said 'Otouto'. He chuckled lightly.

"Baby brother likes my voice, huh?"

Sasuke weakly jerked his pelvis upwards.

"I'm not surprised, you would always sleep better while I read to you when you were little. I guess now that your bigger you have kind of reversed the use, ne? Surely, it's keeping you _awake_ now…. And you have gotten bigger Otouto. Much, _much_ bigger."

Itachi blew cool air softly on his little brother's weeping member.

"I remember one time-"

"Dammit, Itachi! Will you quit it with the fucking monologue, and just _do_ something already?"

Itachi smirked, now he was back on track. Sure, due to Sasuke's unexpected behaviors he had skipped a couple of steps in his plan, but now he was back on the path he wanted. This was going to work beautifully.

"And what would you have me do?"

Sasuke groaned. Itachi's head was level with his dick and a little voice in Sasuke's head told him that Itachi's real reason for whispering had a lot more to do with the windy sensation it gave Sasuke's phallus than it did with the forty percent chance they had of getting caught.

"Growling at me isn't a legit answer Sasuke, unless all of a sudden we are Inuzuka's not Uchiha's… and I'm pretty sure we're not."

Sasuke was getting so hot and bothered that his body seemed to think he was in a dangerous situation, before he could stop himself, he instinctually activated his sharingon.

"See there, you are an Uchiha after all." Itachi smirked as he saw Sasuke closing his eyes, trying to make them turn back to their more natural looking obsidian colour. But he couldn't concentrate enough, Itachi had chosen this exact moment to finally show his brother's ever-grateful penis the love it had been waiting for. Sasuke leaned back and enjoyed the feeling of his Nii-san's talented slender fingers moving slowly up and down his hard shaft.

Sasuke bucked into his brother's hand, and apparently Itachi was finally tired of games, because he obliged his Otouto's silent request and immediately tripled his pace. In a few more firm quick strokes, Sasuke let himself burst all over Itachi's hand and sheets.

Itachi grinned, this would do for now. He turned to face Sasuke only to find that he was already peacefully sleeping, and with it being about four in the morning, Itachi decided it might just be a good idea to follow in his little brother's footsteps and do the same.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

"BOOYYSS! BREAKFAST!"

Itachi looked over at Sasuke. It was disgustingly unfair that he could sleep through their mother's howling. Itachi would just ignore it, but then she would come in here, and no one needed _that_, especially because Sasuke was still naked….and… _hard?_

Itachi smirked at his brother's morning wood then reached to shake Sasuke awake, but as soon as he touched the boy, Sasuke let out a loud moan.

"ARE YOU LADS ALRIGHT IN THERE?"

"We're fine, Kaasan. We'll be out in just a second." Itachi had only spoken at a slightly above average volume, but he knew that his mother's hawk-like ears would hear him perfectly.

"Shit," He mumbled when Sasuke started whimpering.

He shook the boy again, this time he shook him a bit rougher. Sasuke's eyes still didn't open.

"Sasuke, if I have to shove you any harder you're going to fall off the bed."

"mmm… yes Nii-san… harder…mmmm.. fuck me into the bed…."

Itachi was shocked and appalled, how had his words transformed into _that_?… Well then again.. Wet dreams did have a mind of their own. Thank god Sasuke was only whimpering out these statements, if their mother heard what he had said, Itachi would be in deep shit. He shoved Sasuke off of the bed.

His little brother landed with a thump, then proceeded to hump an innocent pair of Itachi's socks that just happened to be on the wrong floor at the wrong time. All the while, he was still sleeping. Damn horny deep-sleeping bastard

"Sasuke! Stop raping my socks and wake up!"

"WHAT WAS THAT? WHY ARE YOU PUTTING ON SOCKS? JUST COME TO BREAKFAST!"

"Nothing, Kaa-san!"

He could hear his mother approaching his room, and Sasuke was completely naked on the floor making wild muskrat love to a pair of fucking socks… this was not good. He quickly threw the comforters from his bed over his brother right before his intrusive mother popped her head into the door.

"What's going on in here?"

"Nothing, me and Sasuke-kun are just playing a brotherly game of hide and go seek before breakfast and I can't find him, but he won't stop playing."

It was a lame excuse, but even with his ultra-elite Uchiha brain cells he couldn't think of any way to explain this. And of course, Sasuke would choose that exact moment, to finally cum.

"ANIKI!"

Mikoto jumped. Itachi's dick twitched, and the pulsating mound of blankets that was Sasuke finally gave a final shudder and stopped humping the probably dampened socks.

"Wow, look at that, I guess he's …really eager for me to…er… find him?"

Mikoto Uchiha glared her oldest son. Itachi knew that he was insulting his mother's intelligence, but even as open-minded as she was, he wasn't ready to tell his mother that her two seemingly perfect sons liked to touch each other when the lights went out.

"Look, I don't know what the fuck is going on here, but you boys have the rest of the week to either tell me, or stop. Those are your only options." Then she walked out of the room as if nothing was going on.

Itachi had to think about that, how would he tell her, obviously he would have to, he wasn't going to stop. And he had learned by now that whatever Mikoto Uchiha says goes. She is not one to be fucked with. (No pun intended)

He walked over to the 'blankets' and kicked Sasuke in the ribs. Sasuke _finally_ sat up, groggily wiping his eyes the same way he'd been doing since he was two years old. Itachi had to hold back a mental "KAWAII!" and get back to business.

"Itachi…Why did you just kick me?… why am I all sticky.. …and most importantly, why is my _penis_ in a _sock_?"

"Because you, my dear, are one very strange individual."

"What?"

Itachi turned to walk out of the room.

"Wait, Nii-san, which question did you just answer?"

"All three."


	5. Partners In Crime

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto is being really stubborn, so as of right now, I can only **_**rent**_** the rights to Naruto every thirty seventh of the month….**

**Warning:C'mon you know me, it's not crack so it's yaoi! That is purtty much how I roll, [[except of course for 'Pain' which is only because I was getting sick of all these fics where Sasuke's a cutter, so I wanted in on it xD]]**

**A/N: I will momentarily use this authors note to reply to my last review from 'iv' because since 'iv' isn't ur actual FF account name, I can't PM you… so yeah, no authors note last time, I only do disclaimers and all that jazz every other chapter, cus idk.. I'm weird? I know it's short, but since I pretty much update this story at least every other day, you're just gonna hav 2 deal xD,, When school starts I will absolutely still work on this story, just maybe not every day :O and I will be visiting California from August 10****th**** to August 20th****, so I'm not guaranteeing anything for those ten days…. Well… I will be writing, cus I'm ALWAYS writing.. but no promises about how fast I post it all.. xD thanks you very very mucho for all your smexy reviews, I love you!**

**-Beloved.**

**Other A/N: soooooooo here's the next chaptah… **

**Enjoy!**

Itachi walked into the kitchen, excited that his mother had made waffles for breakfast. His had chocolate in them, Fugaku's had blueberry's and Mikoto's were made without butter, so as not to be fattening. Then he looked at Sasuke's. It was a single plain waffle with tomato eyes and turkey jerky smile. To Itachi it looked g-ross!

He sat down silently at his place around the table, ignoring the _'what did you do just now that has your mother pissed'_ stare that his father was giving him. They were all eating without saying a word when Sasuke finally joined them. His hair was wet, and he was shivering. Itachi smirked, someone had taken a cold shower before breakfast. He glanced at Sasuke with knowing eyes, just for the sake of embarrassing the boy a little bit, but Sasuke ignored him.

"WOW Kaa-san! Waffles, tomato, turkey jerky, and ANOTHER TOMATO! My favourite!"

Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Otouto, you are sooooo weird…"

Sasuke turned towards his brother and opened his mouth to say something cheeky, but his mother interrupted him.

"So Sasuke, where were you hiding? The Arctic Ocean?"

"…hiding?"

He gave Itachi a confused glance, but Itachi just gave him a look that meant 'go with it' so he went with it.

"Yeah, I was in the Arctic Ocean, hiding."

Itachi banged his head against the table. That was _not_ what he meant by go with it.

"Uchiha, get a hold of yourself."

Itachi Hn'd his father and stopped. It was kind of ironic that his father called him Uchiha, seeing as he could easily have been talking to anyone of them, but threw Fugaku's eyes, Itachi was the only one who had earned their family name.

"What's wrong, Ita-Kun, do you feel well?" Mikoto sounded concerned. Good, at least his impulsive actions had taken her mind off of Sasuke for a second, he should keep this up.

"No, no I don't think so…"

"Oh! My poor baby! Go straight to your room right now, and go back to sleep, you just stay in bed all day –FUGAKU DON'T YOU DARE EVEN THINK ABOUT WAKING MY BABY UP!" She had to add that last part when Fugaku had tried to open his mouth in protest, since Itachi actually was supposed to have an extremely busy day. Itachi got up, feigning weakness and gave his brother a kiss on the head then walked at a slow lazy pace back to his bedroom

"Did Itachi just kiss you?"

"Hum? You talking to me Tou-san?"

"No I'm talking to the person _behind_ you who your brother just kissed!" The way Fugaku said it was dripping with sarcasm, but Sasuke still discreetly checked behind him with a silver spoon, just to be absolutely certain that he was the only one in the house messing around with Itachi.. He had gotten very possessive over his brother's body all of a sudden.

_'I wanna make some babies_

_I wanna get it on_

_I wanna make ya horny_

_But I can't get it up_

_I wanna make some money_

_But I don't want no job_

_I wanna make you horny_

_But I can't get it up!'_

Sasuke blushed sheepishly, then checked his phone.

**1 New Text Message**

Sasuke quickly pressed read.

**Aniki:** cum fake sick w/ me.

He pressed reply quickly, making sure to turn the volume down to vibrate this time and text under the table.

**Me: **Not hapnin'

He continued on eating his breakfast and making idle conversation with his parents for another few moments before his phone vibrated lightly.

**1 New Text Message**

he quickly pressed read again.

**Aniki: **PLZ! :'(

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

**Me: **u can be such a baby!

Itachi replied instantly.

**Aniki: **Only 4 u.

Then another text came in, only a few seconds later.

**Aniki: **So r u cumin? Y or N?

Sasuke looked straight at his mother and pretended to gag.

"Oh dear! You must have caught Itachi's illness! Go lay down with him, I don't want to be watching two separate sick beds all day, so you'll just have to share."

He slowly got up.

"Hn. No problem, Kaa-san."

That wouldn't be a problem at all.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

It felt really good to just lie in bed and watch Sasuke sleep. Even with his toned sixteen year old body, he was still just as adorable as he was at the prime of his infancy to Itachi. His lips were open in a little O and he was sprawled all over the bed.

Itachi himself had gone back to sleep after Sasuke had agreed to fake sick with him, and obviously Sasuke had done the same. Mikoto walked in quietly, with a gentle motherly smile. She was holding a tray with hot herbal tea and tomato soup. She set it down between the boys.

"Itachi, dear," She said softly, trying not to wake Sasuke up... as if she could!

"Yes?"

"Your father just got a mission and won't be home for a few days, and I have some errands to run that will have me out all day. Can you watch over Sasuke for me, or should I wake him up and take him to the sitter?"

Itachi smirked at the idea of Sasuke at the baby sitter's.

"Let him sleep, I won't let any harm come to him."

"Thank you, darling." She smiled and brushed Sasuke's bangs off of his face, they were making him sweat. Then she kissed both of her son's lightly on the forehead and started walking out of the room.

"Oh, and Itachi,"

"Hn?"

"Don't have _too_ much fun with him okay? I would appreciate if when I got home my baby still had _some_ innocence left." She smiled a little too knowingly for Itachi's comfort before she finally left the room.

Did she know about him and Sasuke? She couldn't could she?...hmmm.. Itachi thought to himself as he took the lid off of the tray his mother was carrying. Sasuke immediately stirred then sat up a little. He hadn't even opened his eyes when he blurted out

"Tomato soup!"

Itachi shook his head at his brother then handed Sasuke -who had finally opened his eyes- the bowl of tomato soup.

Sasuke sucked it down greedily and was all the way finished before Itachi even had the chance to finish pouring his tea. He spilled a little on himself when Sasuke slowly licked up all traces of soup from his face, fingers, and even the bowl.

"Otouto,"

Sasuke ignored him. Itachi waited until all traces of the soup were completely gone then tried again.

"Otouto,"

"Hum?"

"Kaa-san knows what we did last night."

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror.

"She does?"

"Are you deaf _and_ stupid? That's what I just said isn't it?"

"She knows I slept in here? Or she knows... we..."

"Yes."

"That was an either or question, not a yes or no question."

"I'm pretty sure she knows _everything_."

Itachi smirked at his brother.

"Maa, Otouto. You wouldn't want your mouth to freeze like that."

"How does she know?"

"My best guess is that she heard you moaning like a whore."

Sasuke blushed

"How do you know she knows?"

"When she left to do her errands she told me not to have too much fun with you while we were home alone-"

"Oh Kami... maybe she _does_ know!"

"She said that she would like you to still have at least a little innocence left when she gets back."

Sasuke's blush turned deep red. Then he pulled himself together. He moved the tray and his dishes from the bed to the end table then curled into Itachi, just because it felt nice to have his brother's arm around him.

Itachi smiled and ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair absentmindedly. It was a good feeling to have his brother so close. Their chests were pressed slightly against each other, and Itachi could feel their hearts beating at exactly the same pace.

"Aniki," Sasuke said softly.

"Hn."

"You know, usually you're the rebel, not me. However, in this case, I'll be joining the rebellion with you."

"How so?"

"I want to go against what Kaa-san said."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. Sasuke started stroking Itachi's bare chest lightly as he continued to talk.

"When Kaa-san gets home today, I don't intend on having a single _drop_ of innocence left. Would you possibly consider helping me with that?"

Itachi smirked.

"Consider us partners in crime."

**A/N: Sorry this took longer than normal to update. I was out all day yesterday, and all though I did get an inspiration for a new fic, I was unable to be typing and shopping at the same time xD**

**So, anyway's, please review. I'll love you if you do... oh wait, I guess if your a reader I love you anyway... but don't let that stop you from reviewing!**

**-Beloved**


	6. So Much For Sasuke's Innocence

**A/N: So I wasn't gonna add an authors note, but I just can't help but tell you right now that this whole chapter is a big fat juicy lemon! **

**I'm not adding another one at the bottom this time, so just tell me what you think after you read it with a review xD.**

**I love all the readers!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Beloved**

**Last Chapter:**

"_Aniki," Sasuke said softly. _

"_Hn."_

"_You know, usually you're the rebel, not me. However, in this case, I'll be joining the rebellion with you."_

"_How so?"_

"_I want to go against what Kaa-san said."_

_Itachi raised an eyebrow. Sasuke started stroking Itachi's bare chest lightly as he continued to talk._

"_When Kaa-san gets home today, I don't intend on having a single drop of innocence left. Would you possibly consider helping me with that?"_

_Itachi smirked._

"_Consider us partners in crime."_

**This Chapter:**

Sasuke leaned up to kiss his brother softly, continuing to stroke Itachi's bare chest with his left hand. He rubbed his middle finger casually in circles around Itachi's right nipple, squeezing gently at his brother's firm muscular pectoral. He kissed Itachi again, harder. Letting his tongue slip into his lover's mouth as he slowly moved his hand lower so that he was stroking his index finger in and out of Itachi's belly button suggestively.

Itachi groaned. Sasuke was teasing him to no end. The boy was now tracing a simple pattern down from Itachi's bellybutton… slowly; he brought his fingers lower and lower, until he was directly at the base of his brother's penis. Sasuke kissed a wet trail from Itachi's mouth to Itachi's earlobe where he sucked softly and licked at the back of Itachi's ear, before whispering huskily.

"Show me what you want from me."

Itachi was going to explode if his brother got any sexier, but all he could do was comply. He lifted Sasuke's chin gently away from his face, then touched his finger to Sasuke's lips, and brought that same finger down to his groin. Sasuke nodded his head.

"So I get to run my smooth wet tongue over that nice thick cock of yours, is that what you're saying?"

Itachi's legs were shaking. Sasuke's smutty side was a lot dirtier than he thought it would be. He just nodded his head yes. Sasuke kissed him chastely on the lips, then made a trail with those lips down Itachi's neck, where he gave Itachi so many hickies that he looked like he had a tattoo. Then the boy continued downwards, making sure to stop and imitate his previous ministrations on Itachi's bellybutton with his tongue instead of his finger. Then he finally got to his brother's phallus. He blew cool air on the precum that had gathered at the tip, knowing that the cool vs. warm sensation would drive his brother insane.

Finally, Sasuke took a slow deliberate lick up the shaft. Then took the head into his mouth, prodding at the slit with his tongue at inhuman speed. He could feel Itachi begin to tense when he cupped the man's balls in his hand and pulled lightly, all the while still sucking him off. The younger boy pushed Itachi's penis insistently against his throat, willing himself not to gag, once he got a significant amount of it down, he discovered that it was easier to do if he swallowed it like it was food, and since the tightening of his throat when he swallowed was evidently making Itachi go crazy, he decided to keep doing it even when he got used to the feeling of Itachi's size.

He would pull him self all the way to the tip, lick tersely against the slit, then drag his tongue firmly down that sensual vain on the underside of Itachi's cock, when he could feel it pushing into his throat, he would swallow quickly and eagerly. He had been going at it like this for over ten minutes, and was extremely impressed that Itachi didn't cum yet; although he was moaning in ways that Sasuke hadn't even heard on porno videos, he was showing an amazing amount of self-control.

Even so, he didn't stand a chance when Sasuke doubled the speed. He could feel himself slipping into that delicious orgasmic state, and he knew that Sasuke could feel it too. Instead of backing away, the boy eagerly went even faster and hummed out a moan that sent glorious vibrations down Itachi's cock, he hardly even had the time to feel it before he was releasing himself down Sasuke's waiting throat.

Itachi was still panting when Sasuke stretched his neck and lied back down next to him. Sasuke smirked.

"I take it you enjoyed yourself?"

"Take it? No you haven't taken it yet, you might be able to _taste_ that I enjoyed myself though."

Sasuke smiled; when he spoke it was with a quiet seductive tone.

"That's not my fault Nii-san, I'm yours to do whatever you want with, if that's not what you wanted, you can feel free to give it back."

Itachi got a devilish grin.

"Oh?"

Sasuke didn't respond, he just leaned back deeply into the pillow with his hands behind his head, giving Itachi a head to toe view of his flawless build. Itachi was shocked, because he hadn't even noticed Sasuke was naked before. He could feel his cock slowly re-awakening as he stared at his brother's nude body.

"Pictures last longer, you know." Sasuke said jokingly. His voice was very hoarse, his throat was killing him.

Itachi smirked and got up. He rummaged around his dirty clothes hamper for a while, before retrieving a pair of jeans and pulling his digital camera out of their back pocket. Sasuke rolled his eyes and posed seductively with one finger in his mouth and the other hand on his lower abdomen so that it looked like he was about to grip his firm phallus. Itachi was extremely turned on, but he managed to hold the camera straight enough to take the picture perfectly, then he sat on the bed, and pointed to Sasuke's hard penis.

"How would you like me to fix that?"

Sasuke reached under his brother's pillow, searching for the discovery he had made at some point during the night. There it is. He tossed the bottle of lube to Itachi and opened his legs, then waved his land lazily over his pubic area, showing Itachi what he wanted. Itachi couldn't help the goofy grin that appeared on his face.

"You want me in there?"

Sasuke nodded his head.

"Your wish is my command." Itachi said. Then he placed himself over his brother and kissed Sasuke passionately. While distracting Sasuke with his lips, Itachi lubed up three fingers and slipped the first one in to Sasuke's anal cavity. The boy below him moaned, but didn't show any signs of discomfort at all. Itachi smirked against Sasuke's lips, it was evident that Sasuke was quite used to this feeling, it occurred to Itachi that Sasuke probably fingered himself often.

Since Sasuke hadn't shown any negative reaction to the first finger, Itachi quickly added a second. Sasuke pushed himself against the finger, forcing it to brush against his prostate. He screamed out wantonly, which made Itachi's dick ten times harder, if that's possible. Itachi figured he should take advantage of Sasuke's pleasure, so he pushed the third finger in. The boy winced a little this time, but he allowed himself to get used to it.

"You, alright Otouto?"

"Hn…. Your fingers.. bigger."

Itachi smirked. When he felt Sasuke relax, he went back to his brother's lips and kissed him harshly, letting his tongue dive into the boy's orifice with amazing pressure and speed. Sasuke moaned into the kiss and didn't even seem to notice that Itachi was now scissoring and stretching his hole as much as possible.

Itachi removed his hand, earning himself an annoyed groan from Sasuke. Then he applied a very generous amount of lube to his member and looked at his brother.

"Go ahead."

Itachi slowly pushed the head of his cock into Sasuke's tight little arse. It felt so good that it took all the strength in the world for him to not just ram it in, but he managed to remember that if her hurt Sasuke, they most likely wouldn't do this again. So he took his time, trying to ignore the agonizing look on his cute little brother's face. After he got himself completely seated in the younger boy. He forced himself to be still for a while. But it only took a few moments for Sasuke to push against him, trying to make him move.

"Use your words, Otouto." Itachi smirked out with a husky voice.

Sasuke whimpered desperately and pushed himself against Itachi's cock again. Itachi would have loved to torment his brother a little more, but he was too hot to force Sasuke to speak, so he just slowly pulled himself out, and rammed back in, hitting Sasuke's prostate directly. Sasuke shrieked. It was a pleasant shriek, but a shriek nonetheless.

Itachi thrusted in and out of his brother, getting a steady pace, well he tried to, but Sasuke was meeting all of his thrusts with double speed and moaning like a little whore, so it didn't take long for Itachi to give up on the whole concept of 'making love' and just fuck the shit out of his brother's arse.

Sasuke screamed out something intelligible when he felt Itachi double in speed. He grabbed Itachi's ass and pushed the man in deeper, moaning in contention. Itachi looked down at the boy under him. Sasuke's his bangs were stuck to his forehead with a coat of sweat that had nothing to do with the sun beaming outside. His lips were open and moaning. His chest was rising and falling rapidly. Sasuke was sexy. And that sexiness doubled when his obsidian eyes met Itachi's dead on. It somehow made what they were doing dirtier if they were making eye contact.

Sasuke reached up and ran his fingers lightly across Itachi's lips and down his neck and chest. It was very sensual until Itachi hit his sweet spot with exception hardness and he threw his head back and started hyperventilating. Itachi couldn't take it, his brother was being a little slut and it was turning him on to no end. He moaned lightly when Sasuke scratched at his back with one hand, while still holding Itachi's ass with the other.

Itachi had figured out by now the exact location of Sasuke's prostate, and he started hitting it with every thrust.

"mmmm.. nii-san, fuck me harder! Ngghh.."

Itachi groaned at Sasuke's dirty words, but he listened. He fucked his brother harder and harder until Sasuke was screaming profanity randomly, not able to contain himself.

"Oh Kami! Fuck! Mmmmm… Yes! Ohhh yes, Tachi!"

"Shit Sasuke…." Itachi mumbled more to himself than to his brother. He pounded into the boy with all he had, refusing to end it here, even as he felt himself slipping into the highest pleasure. He was the big brother. And he was not going to come before Sasuke. Point blank.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's cock and started wanking the boy off at hyperactive speed. Sasuke had by this point lost his voice, but he was making a sexy hissing sound. Itachi pushed himself closer to Sasuke, continuing to stroke him. Finally Sasuke's ass started clenching around Itachi's manhood with each thrust. The boy was getting closer. Itachi managed to thrust faster and harder until he felt the cock in his hands twitch violently and overflow all over them. The tightening of Sasuke's ass combined with the dirty feeling of having semen all over his hands and stomach was what did it for Itachi. He moaned audibly and came hard into Sasuke's tightness. He stroked lightly, milking himself completely, and doing the same to Sasuke. Then pulled out and allowed himself to gently collapse next to his brother.

Sasuke licked up all of his own semen from Itachi's chest and used his finger to spoon the rest of it off of himself. This would have been enough to bring Itachi's cock to life again, but the man had already slipped into a peaceful sleep. When Sasuke was done cleaning them, he curled into his brother's chest and let slumber consume him.

That was exactly how Mikoto saw her son's when she got home. Curled up in each other' s arms, naked in Itachi's bed. She shook her head lovingly, so much for Sasuke's innocence.


	7. Love And Pain

**Disclaimer: It's not mine, It's kishi's**

**Warning: C'mon, if you got through the last chapter you have nothing to worry about, cus this chappie isn't lemony. Sawwy :/**

**A/N: I have again tried to make a longer chapter… soo uhh**

**Enjoy!**

"Boys! Come get breakfast!"

Itachi groaned and pulled his brother closer to him. Sasuke of course did not wake. Itachi smirked as an idea came into his head. He leaned in close to the boy and licked the back of his ear. Sasuke jolted awake right as Mikoto continued her usual annoying morning routine.

"Wake up sleepy heads! Do I have to come get you?"

Sasuke whined childishly against his brother's chest.

"Nii-_San_! Make her go away!"

Itachi chuckled lightly.

"She's our mother, and it smells like she's made bacon, so _I'm_ going to the kitchen. Feel free to join."

Sasuke made a face at Itachi to make it very clear that he was not excited by the idea of being alone.

"Wittle Sasu-Chan afraid to be in my room alone?"

Sasuke smiled slyly.

"Will you stay with me?"

Itachi smirked and lowered his eyes knowingly, not at all surprised that Sasuke's cock was slightly aroused. However, that wasn't his problem at the moment. He had shit to do, and lots of it. So he walked silently out of his room towards his mother's voice.

"Good Morning, darling! Your father is giving you two the day off, but I want you both awake. I'm putting you on housecleaning duty."

"What? No fair! I don't wanna sit in the house all day and clean shit up like some stu-"

Itachi coughed loudly, drowning out the rest of his brother's offensive statement, knowing that they would both be beaten to a pulp if Sasuke implied that Mikoto was stupid. But she just acted like she couldn't tell what he was about to say.

"Good morning, little one. If you want to be up and out, go right ahead, but personally I think you might find training a bit painful at the moment."

Sasuke choked. Itachi tried to hold in a laugh. She soooooooooo knew.

"So, Kaa-San. What is it that you would have us do?"

Mikoto looked at her older son. He had a relaxed aura radiating off of him. He hadn't been this Zen since the first time he had held Sasuke. She smirked invisibly at the irony of the situation.

'_I wonder if they can see yet how much they affect each other?' _She thought. Her sons were tied together in a way that couldn't be separated, she had tried to earlier. She had recognized Itachi's stares at his little brother, and tried to subtly intercept. At first it worked, Itachi started giving Sasuke the cold shoulder, but it made him miserable. She put him into therapy, and now look! Their fucking each other's brains out!

'_Oh well,'_ she thought. _'Love is love.'_

"Kaa-San, you haven't answered my question."

"Oh!" She said jumpily, after being pulled out of her thoughts.

"If Sasuke is ready to go out today, then you are also obligated to go on the mission you have been assigned to."

Itachi nodded his head once, then went to prepare for the mission. Sasuke sighed and got up to get ready for school.

"Oi! You haven't eaten your breakfast!"

"Not hungry." Both brothers said in unison. Mikoto rolled her eyes. They were more in tune with one another than ever.

Sasuke got showered and dressed and went to Itachi's room, but the man had already left for his mission. He sighed and walked out of the door, giving his mother a half-ass goodbye before starting the long walk to school, he was hoping that Itachi was going to give him a ride, but apparently, that wasn't the case.

Sasuke made it about ten meters away from his house, before he felt a blood-splitting pain shoot up his back and collapsed onto the ground.

'_What. The. Fuck.'_

He thought to himself as he stared at the pavement that was way to close to his face for comfort. His mother walked over to him and looked down on him with a knowing frown.

"Well, I must admit, you didn't make it as far as I thought you would. He got you pretty good, ne?"

Sasuke blushed heavily and went back to staring at the sidewalk as if that was going to change the fact that his mother was completely aware of the fact that incest was openly being committed right under her roof. Why didn't she make them stop? She hadn't even asked them to stop?

More importantly, why did his back hurt like this? I mean, he had accepted the horrible pain in his rear already, and thought he could live through it, but his back? That was an unexpected con.

"Kaa-San, do I have to go to school?"

"I already told you that you don't."

"Okay, well I won't."

Mikoto took off her shoes, earning a raised eyebrow from her son. She stepped lightly on Sasuke's back with one foot. A loud crack was heard and he screamed in pain, then another, and another. She finally stopped with all the back cracking torture and put her shoes back on.

"Go to bed, Sasuke. I have things to do, Itachi will look after you when he gets back from his mission."

Sasuke was about to protest that he couldn't get up, but then he realized that he could. So he got up and slowly walked inside to Itachi's bedroom. He stripped down to his T-shirt and boxers and climbed into his brother's bed. It felt nice to surround himself with Itachi's spicy scent. It only took a few moments for Sasuke to find himself drifting into a peaceful sleep.

"Scoot the fuck over."

Sasuke scooted over allowing a blood-covered very upset looking Itachi to get into bed with him.

"How long was I sleeping?" He asked sleepily.

"Dunno."

Sasuke just nodded his head. Itachi was definitely in a horrid mood. He scooted in close to his brother. He could feel a frightening aura radiating off of Itachi. It must have been one of those blood-splitting missions that terrify you for weeks after-words.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly.

"I can't." Itachi choked out. Sasuke looked up and saw that there were silent tears streaming down his brother's face. The younger boy understood completely. Missions got hard. And gruesome. He wondered exactly how many people Itachi had just murdered brutally. How many children died each day by Itachi's hands for the sake of Konoha?

Sasuke leaned up and kissed away his brother's tears. He could tell that his Itachi was really upset right now, because he didn't allow his pride to get in the way of Sasuke's kisses. He accepted all of them without a comment.

The younger Uchiha curled tightly into his brother and started singing _Oborozuki yo_ to him softly. It used to be Itachi's preferred lullaby when they were children. In only a few moments, they were both back to sleep.

When Sasuke woke back up Itachi was walking back into the room with a towel around his waist, and a loose T-shirt on. He seemed to be in better shape, especially since he was no longer covered in blood.

Sasuke sat up to greet Itachi instinctively, having completely forgotten about his "injury." He managed to stand, but then screamed softly and fell back to the ground. Itachi walked over to him. Sasuke looked up at his brother.

"Your back is hurt." Itachi said blatantly, it was a statement not a question, so Sasuke just ignored it. His brother picked him up gently.

"You want your bed or mine?"

Sasuke didn't feel like talking. For some reason he thought that if he talked, he wouldn't be able to listen to the gorgeous up and down motion of Itachi's voice. So he just gripped Itachi's shirt and pulled himself closer in his brother's arms. Itachi chuckled.

"I'll take that as you saying you want mine then?"

Sasuke just stayed silent as Itachi placed him softly on the bed. Itachi lied Sasuke down on his stomach and slipped the boys shirt off. He was expecting Sasuke to protest, but the younger still hadn't said a word.

"You don't mind me taking your shirt off?"

Itachi received a shrug in response, followed by a wince at the pain from the shrug.

"What would you do if I was undressing you to fuck you again? Wouldn't you mind?"

Another wince shrug combination.

"You would do it again, even after knowing that this is the after effect?"

Sasuke nodded his head yes. Itachi raised his eyebrows.

"That good? Hm… I must say, I feel quite proud about that."

Sasuke rolled his eyes but still didn't say anything. He was in a trance listening to Itachi's voice, he wasn't about to let his own drawl fuck that up.

Itachi leaned over his brother and started slowly rubbing his hands down his brother's back.

"Feel good?" Itachi asked, softly kissing the back of Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke moaned lightly in reply. He hadn't wanted to say anything, but he couldn't help it.

"Is that a yes?" Itachi sat up and dug his thumbs into his brother's lower back. Slowly moving his hands in circular motions. Sasuke groaned at the deep tissue massage he was receiving. Apparently, the knowledge Itachi had about the body that he usually used to kill was good for other things.

Itachi continued massaging Sasuke for a good amount of time. Sasuke had finally gotten over his fascination with Itachi's voice so he decided it was okay to talk now.

"Aren't your hands tired? You can stop if you want to."

Itachi smiled softly.

"I'm in a good mood momentarily, I think you should enjoy the massage while I'm still willing to do it."

Sasuke chuckled.

"I'm used to the evil sadomasochistic jerk older brother personality, but I like this new one. Will you introduce me to him?"

Itachi laughed.

"This is my caring lover personality. I killed nine people today, the least I can do to make up for it is try and heal someone who I hurt."

Sasuke got silent before asking.

"Nine? By yourself?"

"You worry too much, Otouto. I've been in worse situations."

Sasuke frowned.

"Aniki?"

"What?"

"Would you quit ANBU if I asked you to?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Why would you ask me to?"

"Because… well… I don't know…"

"Spit it out." Itachi said calmly.

"Because…Because…Because…"

"Yes?"

"Because… I… well, I love you."

Sasuke blushed. Itachi went silent.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"What would you have me say?"

"Something."

"Well, I just said something."

"I meant something relevant to what I just said." Sasuke was visibly annoyed now.

"What was it that you said again?" It was obvious that Itachi was just messing around, but it still was bugging the shit out of Sasuke.

"I said that I loved you!"

"Hmm.. You loved me? When was that? Why not now?"

"Dammit Itachi!"

"What's wrong?" Itachi feigned confusion.

"I love you! Okay! I love you! I don't really care anymore if you say it back or not because it's not gonna change a fucking thing! I love you! I love you more than anything else in the world! Is that what you wanted to hear? I love you dammit!"

Itachi let Sasuke have his little temper tantrum, all the while smirking amusedly.

"Sasuke-"

"Shut up! I'm not fucking done! I love you so much if I had to chose between you and everything else fucking ever I would choose you!"

"Sasuke-"

"I love you more than you love yourself you fucking selfish ass bitch!"

"Sasuke-"

"What? What the fuck do you want? You want my heart? Here! Have it! It was already fucking yours anyway!"

"Sasuke-"

"WHAT!"

"I love you too."

Sasuke got very quiet and mumbled a soft 'oh'. Itachi laughed his ass off.

"Soooo…uhh…. We did the 'I love you' thing." Sasuke said.

"That's right." Itachi replied.

"So what now?"

"Now we tell mom."

**A/N: Awful ending, I know. But oh the fuck well cus that's how I'm leaving it! You guys have been waiting too fucking long for me to write in a new ending! So take it how it is, and review it!**

**Hehe.. sawwy bout my lil sasu-tantrum just now.**

**I luv thaa purty readerzz xD**

**-Beloved**


	8. Changes

A/N: I'm sorry, loves. Sue me for Neglect! I know it's taken about twelve years to put this chapter up, but hey, blame the writers block fairies! It's got a total fucking random ass plot of it's own, and I think it might just be the worst chapter so far, but hey, at least it's here!

Telling their mother wasn't as easy as they thought it would be. Well, to Itachi it was. He had no hesitation whatsoever, he knew what he felt and he would preach it to the world. Sasuke was… different. He didn't mind telling his best friends, but his _mother_? Just the thought of it sent a shiver down his spine.

It also didn't help that she was making it oh-so-very easy on them. Over the last two days she had radically decided that every family needs a gift-wrapping room, so Sasuke's room had been converted to one, and he was now bunking with Itachi. It was nice waking up every morning to his brother's shining face (and by shining face I mean evil 'don't-fuck-with-me-until-I-get-my-coffee' glare). But on the other side, Itachi and Sasuke were quickly realizing that they couldn't handle this relationship without having some privacy.

Why? Well that's an easy question to answer. They were turning into crazy little fuck-bunnies! Having to see each other nude at least twice a day had turned into them fucking at least twice a day, and they were starting to build up a dimension that only included the two of them. Itachi was blowing off so many missions that the third Hokage got assassinated, and the fifth fired him. I know it seems unlikely that a man could get fired after missing only 3-5 total days at work, but when your job is keeping a major political figure safe and that major political figure dies, you're pretty screwed.

Not to mention it was like the silence of the lambs to wait for Fugaku to return from his mission. Everyone knew he would go absolutely insane to find out that in the time he was gone his precious little prodigy had hit rock bottom. Itachi was getting more and more depressed just thinking about it. He loved Sasuke very much, but when he had told Sasuke that he had no intention of quitting ANBU he had meant it, so being fired was a shock that he really didn't appreciate. He had no idea what to do with himself, which had resulted in him starting to hang around a …different… crowd.

Sasuke didn't like his brother's new friends. He enjoyed the friendly fellow-clansmen that Itachi used to hang with, these new guys were part of some weird little gang and the younger Uchiha did not like them at all. They were always picking on Naruto and Gaara, saying they were going to rip their insides out. They even had come up with a stupid little name for themselves. 'Akatsuki' That's what they were called. It means cloud. Stupid right?

The more Itachi involved himself with the Akatsuki, the more he and Sasuke fought, the more they fought the more angry sex they had, the more angry sex they had the more it turned into make up sex, the more they made up the more Itachi ditched his other responsibilities, the more Itachi ditched his other responsibilities the more he thought about their father's return, the more he thought about their father's return the more depressed he got, the more depressed he got the more involved he got with the Akatsuki. It was a never ending vicious circle.

Now Sasuke was sitting on the bed he was supposed to share with his brother. He was crying. It was five in the morning and he hadn't slept a single wink, having been up waiting for Itachi to get home all night. This was the last day they had to tell their mother. This was the last day they had to straighten up before their dad got home. This was also their week-a-versary and Itachi had promised to take Sasuke to the tomato farm out in the country. Sasuke's tears started falling faster as he heard steps coming down the hallway and quickly deduced that they weren't his brother's.

"Sasuke-kun," His mom was saying sweetly.

"What?" Was his bitter reply.

"This is the day." She said. He looked up at her with swollen eyes.

"Kaa-san. Itachi and I are in a relationship. We like to do dirty things to each other and we know that you know. Well, maybe I should put all that in past tense, because as you can see, nothing in that statement rings true at this particular moment."

Mikoto smiled at her son, then sat on the bed with him.

"Itachi's just having a rough time that's all. You need to let him go through it, he's always been the type to learn things the hard way, you can't force him to go against that and be like everyone else."

"I don't want him like everyone else. I want him like himself." Sasuke sobbed out quietly.

"Then accept him for his flaws."

"These aren't _his_ flaws! Cocky, yes. Sadomasochistic, maybe. But uncaring? No. Never. _My_ Itachi would never leave me shivering alone in an empty room. _My _Itachi loves me."

"Darling, it's seventy-five degrees in here, you're not shi-"

"That's not the point!"

"Okay, okay. I see what you're saying. But I'm sure he still loves you, didn't it ever occur to you how much he values your opinion and your thoughts of him? Did you ever stop to think that maybe he's just freaking out right now because he's failed you? Did you even once look him in the eyes and talk to him about being fired? Or tell him that it was okay?"

Sasuke had to stop and think about that. His mother had a point. He and Itachi had never even mentioned the ANBU issue. Sasuke could see how that could be misread as disappointment. He knew that Itachi would hate to let him down, so that could be what had the man's scale tipping too far to the left. And he knew Itachi still loved him. He could see it in those lust-filled obsidian orbs when his Nii-san would come home late and drunk and fuck his brother's ass to bits.

"So, you think… he thinks… he's upset me somehow? That's stupid, I fucking asked him to quit ANBU, why would I get mad that he got fired?"

"Sasu-kun, language." Mikoto said harshly.

"Gomen."

"He'll probably chill out more when your father gets back."

"Really?" Sasuke said with shock, usually Fugaku was the cause of Itachi's stress not the solution. But his mother nodded her head insistently.

"With your father's wrath added into the picture, I'm sure he'll use you as a sanctuary for his emotions like he always does."

"What do you mean as a sanctuary for his emotions?"

"Well surely you've noticed that the only time he ever smiles, laughs, or cry's is when you're around."

There was an awkward silence.

"You didn't notice that?"

Another awkward silence.

"You know Sasuke, I think you two need to just start over from point blank and get to know each other in relation to each other."

"What does that mean?"

"I have no doubts that you know each other, very well. But I think it's time for you boys to start understanding how much you effect each other, because every one else can see it clear as day, and if you could find that love maybe you would get along more."

"Find the love? Well I can't speak for Itachi, but I have already found the love. I'll love him till I die, even if he doesn't love me back anymo-"

"Nonsense."

Sasuke and Mikoto jumped, neither of them had noticed Itachi listening in on their entire conversation, so his interruption was quite unexpected. Mikoto just smiled at the crushed look on her older son's face. Good. It was good that he knew he was hurting Sasuke. That was the only way he would ever get his shit together.

She exited their room quietly as Itachi entered to stare at his brother in wide eyed shock.

"Can you really question my love for you? Even for one second?" Itachi asked. He sounded broken, used, destroyed, furious, hurt, confused, appalled. There were no words and still too many words to describe it.

"How couldn't I?" Sasuke screamed. It was easy to read his emotions, hurt and angry. It was that simple. Itachi looked like he was in a daze. He couldn't imagine a world without Sasuke. This whole plan had gone to shit and all he could do was drag Sasuke along with him as he spiraled into nothing. It truly didn't seem like the most loving thing to do, but he still loved Sasuke. He had loved Sasuke before he knew what love was, and his love for Sasuke would outweigh death and time.

"I'm sorry." Itachi's voice cracked horribly when he said it, and the sound of his brother on the verge of tears immediately calmed Sasuke down. It made him automatically want to find some way to nurture Itachi. Shower him in love and comfort and tell him that everything was going to be alright. He got somewhat close by motioning for Itachi to just come to bed, a gesture that Itachi quickly complied to.

The younger Uchiha curled into his brother and exhaled a breath that he felt like he had been holding for ten years. Itachi did the same, pulling his Otouto tighter and kissing his hair.

[[This is the part where you listen to Demolition Lovers by My Chemical Romance and have a cute little cry-attack, anyway, on with the fic]]

"Nii-san,"

"Hn."

"How long were you at the door?"

"Long enough."

Sasuke sighed.

"Nii-san,"

"What now?"

"Same question, real answer."

"Since around eleven pm I suppose."

"So you were only half-an-hour late?"

"Yep."

"Then why did you just sit in the shadows."

"You were crying already."

"So what?"

"Seemed fitting to torture myself for a while, after doing that to you."

"You didn't do anything that can't be fixed, just relax and let it heal itself."

Itachi smiled down at Sasuke's sleepy form.

"Will you help me?"

"Of course." Sasuke said, followed by a yawn.

"Go to sleep, Otouto."

But the boy was already half-way there.

"Nigh…. Tachi…. Looo… you" Was all Sasuke managed to whimper out before submitting completely to the tiring comfort of his brother's arms. Itachi smiled and chuckled as he realized that everything was actually going to be okay.

"Good Night, Otouto. I love you too."

A/N: I know, I know, what the fuck. I couldn't help it, I got started and it evolved into this piece of shit encrusted nastiness. However, I feel like you guys deserve to see it anyway since you've been waiting so long. Maybe I'll re-create this chapter later, let me know if you think that's a good idea.

I love you all!

-Beloved


	9. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer: ****Am I Masashi Kishimoto? Didn't think so.**

**Warning: ****Lemon with a capitol Penis**

**A/N: ****The last chappie was disgustingly short, this one is disgustingly long. It's over 4,000 words complete with plot **_**and **_**lemon! Yes, I can do both at once xD! This was too long for my ADD mind to beta, so if you see grammar or spelling mistakes, just ignore them cus we all know that you know what I was trying to say and I'm not going back to read through this whole thing and make changes. Happy Reading to ya.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke woke up curled comfortably in Itachi's arms. It was pretty rare for him to be the first one up and he honestly didn't have the slightest idea what to do with himself. He considered masturbation, but remembered that their father was home as of an hour ago, so that wouldn't be a good idea considering how loud that could get.

"Aniki," Itachi groaned and turned over to go back to sleep. Sasuke whined.

"Niiiii-saaaaan!" Itachi sat up and gave his signature Uchiha glare.

"Otouto, why are you waking me?"

"Emmm… cus I'm up… and I'm bored?"

Itachi rolled his eyes lovingly at his brother and placed a soft kiss on Sasuke's forehead before throwing himself out of bed, and going to the kitchen for his morning coffee.

Sasuke smiled contently and followed itachi out of their room. Their father had been delayed for a while, so they had had a week or so for things to calm down, however, It appeared that Itachi had forgotten their father's arrival, which was really depressing since he would definitely be upset when he remembered. Which apparently was happening right now, since Sasuke could hear Fugaku screaming.

"What the fuck are you doing in nothing but your bloody underwear! This is the kitchen for Kami's sake!"

Sasuke couldn't hear Itachi's monotone reply, but he assumed it quite cheeky, because as he walked into the kitchen he saw fugaku throwing a chair at a wall that he apparently thought Itachi was standing in front of. Of course, in reality, Itachi was standing in front of the counter drinking his coffee. He clearly had already trapped Fugaku in some pretty deep genjutsu though, cus their father was beating the shit out of empty space.

"Nii-san, is he-"

"Hn. But he'll probably realize that soon, so you may want to leave. This could get ugly." Sasuke rolled his eyes in reply. It wasn't going to get ugly. It was always the same. They would have a fight purely based on genjutsu that left Fugaku tired and beaten with a wounded pride, then he would scream for Mikoto to do something about it and Itachi would theoretically get grounded, but he would come and go as he pleased anyway.

Presently, Fugaku finally realized that he was fighting thin air, and he snapped out of the genjutsu.

"OH! So now You're in your fucking shorts too eh? I guess I'll just strip with you! Is that what you want? Is it? Answer me Sasuke! You little fucking faggot! You answer my damn ques-" But Fugaku was smacked across the face brutally by his elder son. It took a second to notice, but all of a sudden it was clear that he had a vicious cut going down his cheek. Itachi had smacked him with force and cut him with a steel line of chakra. And this was no illusion. Itachi had actually really and truly just sliced his father's face open. Sasuke gaped at the sight in awe. The room was frozen, you could cut the tension with a butter knife.

Mikoto wandered into the room, probably to make breakfast, but she broke the silence by going into a fit of wailing when she noticed her husband's destroyed face.

"Oh my Kami! Fu-Fu! What happened? Who did it?"

"Your son!"

"Sasuke, why would you-"

"The other one!"

Mikoto froze. Sasuke was the disrespectful one. Sasuke was the one who didn't know when to stop pushing. Sasuke was the one who would cross that invisible line. Itachi was the silent rebel, the one who was actually doing exactly what he wanted without making a big deal of it. Itachi was the one to nod his head and act like he was listening then sneak off and do the exact opposite without you ever finding out. Itachi was _not _bold enough to do this. Was he? Would he really put his hands on his father? She could only think of one reason why.

"Fugaku, what did you do to Sasuke."

"What? I just told you it was the other bloke!"

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Sasuke?"

"I didn't do anything to the little shit I just-"

Itachi slapped him again, this time harder. The blood was starting to pour from his wounds and trickle down to his neck. Mikoto was trying to pull her older son off of the man, but it was really no use. Itachi was the smartest, fastest, and strongest member of the village. There was no way to stop him once he got started.

"Nii-san," The way Sasuke said it, it was very clear that he wasn't saying 'brother' he was saying 'come here'. Itachi dutifully retreated to his brother's side and stood protectively between the younger Uchiha and their father. He was glaring the mess out of Fugaku and there was an aura radiating off of him that held promises of death and pain; but Sasuke ignored it. He gently took Itachi's shoulder and turned the man slowly around, before curling into his chest warmly. He stroked at Itachi's cheek gently and looked him in the eyes until the sharingon faded to black.

"You can't always protect me from words, you know." Sasuke said softly, enjoying the hurt in Itachi's eyes. He didn't like seeing his brother in pain, but it was always nice to know that Itachi cared so much.

"I know." Itachi said.

"What on earth just happened in here!" There mother shrieked, breaking the boys' little piece of paradise. Itachi rolled his eyes and turned back around, waiting to receive whatever punishment he wouldn't be acknowledging.

They all watched a very disheveled, very angry, Fugaku stand up.

"Get out!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I mean it! This is the last fucking straw! Get the fuck out!"

Itachi just raised his other eyebrow mockingly.

"Out of the kitchen?"

"No! Get out of my damn house!"

"Fu-Fu, that-"

"I don't care Mikoto! If you want to keep the damn runt around then fine, but I won't have this one in my house!"

Sasuke had to grip Itachi at the mention of the word runt, but other than that there wasn't much response. Itachi froze for a second, then got a sinister look in his eyes, complimented nicely by an equally devious smirk.

"Fine. I'll go, but only if the _runt _comes with me." Sasuke's face lit up with glee.

"Really? We could live together! Wow, that sounds amazing!"

Mikoto also looked happy about the suggestion. Fugaku frowned, it was supposed to be a hurtful thing, not something to elate over. He huffed his way out of the room, leaving his obnoxiously happy family behind.

"Aniki, were you serious? I hope you were serious… I think it's a great idea! Just you and me in our own little world!"

"It's exactly the thing you boys need, some time and space to just be in love. The rest of the world can wait."

"Hn."

"C'mon Nii-san! Let's go house shopping!"

Itachi rolled his eyes. Just because he was in love with the kid didn't make him any less annoying… well… not that _much _less.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Great! C'mon, C'mon! We gotta go!"

"Why do we have to go now?"

"Because there's a huge sale at Ikea next weekend!"

Itachi gave his brother a questioning look, having not understood the significance of the Ikea sale in relation to them finding a new home.

"Nii-_San_, We _are _going to need furniture you know! That'll give us a good week to find the perfect place and move in, then we can decorate!"

Mikoto shook her head lovingly at her younger son.

"You always have been a shopper. I'll see how I can help out with money, we've got to have some accounts somewhere that I can give you without your father finding out."

"Kaa-San, that really won't be necessary. Sasuke-kun and I can just work for-"

"Fuck_ that_!"

"Language!" Mikoto and Itachi said at the same time.

"It's not fair! Itachi cusses!"

"Itachi's twenty-two. I can't tell him what to do anymore."

"Plus you're not me. So that was an irrelevant statement."

"My statement's are always relevant! I'm not just some random bloke wandering about…"

Itachi smirked and ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"Of course not. _I'm _the bloke remember? You're the faggot little shit." Sasuke laughed at Itachi's statement.

"Oh, so he's not allowed to call me that, but you are?"

"I'll call you whatever I want." Itachi said, his smirk widening, when Sasuke scowled playfully.

"Psh.. fine, but I might not respond."

"Oh, I think I have my ways of getting a response out of you. My plans never fail, remember?"

Sasuke smiled at his brother.

"_My_ plans tend to fail horribly. However, I'm very happy to say that at least one of them worked out perfectly right." Itachi grinned. He knew exactly which plan that was.

"Awwww! Kawaii!"

"Kaa-San!" Both boys yelled as their mother glomped them mercilessly in a very one sided group hug. She kept rambling about one thing or another that they weren't really listening too, but since I know _you're_ curious:

"Aww! My boys are getting along! And in love! And you're so cute with your little cheeks! Oh and Itachi smiled! He smiled! He grinned! My little emo's are happy! And their moving out! Ohhhhh my _Babies! _Growing up so quickly! Itachi's a man! Sasuke's quickly following behind! Awwww! I love you I love you I love you!"

When she finally released them, which was mainly because Sasuke had gone into a shrieking fit (The only person he liked being touched by was Itachi) the boys shared the same eye-roll, then got out quickly for the beginning of their house-search.

They searched high and low, but every house they came to seemed to be too big for a two person family. Not to mention, that Itachi was so sick of training he insisted they not have a dojo attached to the back. Since most of the homes in Konoha were traditional Japanese houses, the dojo was pretty much a must, but Itachi wasn't having it. He wanted no memories at all of his ANBU life, and that included pretty much everything to do with martial arts.

Now they were walking and talking, while still half-heartedly waiting to pass a for sale sign.

"Nii-san, why don't we just get an apartment?" Itachi wrinkled his nose at the thought.

"Emm.. because we don't have a budget?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't mean we have to spend as much money as possible, does it? I mean, wouldn't an apartment be more fitting? There aren't a lot of one bedroom houses."

"We could just go with that last house we saw, and have six guest bedrooms."

"We only have three friends, and that's not even considering the fact that my two friends will want to share a room."

"Three friends, then Kaa-San and Tou-San."

"That's still only three guest rooms, and there will never be an occasion where all five of them will be staying with us at the same time."

"What if all their houses burn down?"

"Now your just reaching too far, that house was between our old one and Sakura's. There is no way for theirs to burn down, without ours catching fire as well. What's wrong with apartments?" Itachi got very silent for a time.

"… I've killed a lot of people in apartments."

"You've killed a lot of people in houses too." Sasuke said gently, sensing that Itachi was going into a morbid mood, and not wanting to be snapped at.

"But I have the good memories of houses to block out the bad ones. I've never done anything in an apartment that's worth remembering, except butcher other people."

Sasuke gave his brother an encouraging smile and kissed him softly.

"We can make our own good memories." He said with a smile. Itachi smiled back lovingly, then went back to big-brother mode.

"Tch… Guess you are good for something after all." Sasuke smirked.

"I can also give a killer blow job." Itachi choked on nothing, causing his younger brother to laugh lightly. He knew that Itachi wouldn't be expecting that statement while they were being brotherly, but Sasuke was trying to find a way to merge their relationships (Mikoto's advice, of course) so that they could just be themselves all the time.

"Sasuke, where the hell did that come from?"

"My mouth, stupid. Can't you recognize your own Otouto's voice anymore?"

Itachi gave Sasuke a look that said 'I know you're up to something.' Sasuke welcomed his brother's stare and returned it with an innocent smile and devious eyes to confirm that Itachi was right, and he _was_ up to something. But it wasn't something bad.

"Don't call me stupid."

"Will I be _punished_ if I do?" Sasuke asked in an obnoxiously whore-ish voice.

"No, but you might be paid in sexual favours if you don't." Itachi replied, catching right on without missing a beat.

"Hmm… Then I guess I won't."

"That's right, be a good little Uke and do what your told."

"Ah, yes, Uchiha-Samma. As you wish, Uchiha-samma. Anything else you need Uchiha-Samma. Some coffee, sir? Maybe a biscuit? Are you wanting of a foot rub, Uchiha-Samma?"

Itachi laughed at Sasuke's perfect imitation of their father's secretary.

"That woman is _such _a pain!"

"I couldn't agree more. She's always doing that shit to me too! _It's very good to see you, Sasuke-kun, would you like a drink, Sasuke-kun? Water, Juice, Lemonade? Maybe a snack? Some fresh onigiri? _The damn woman never in her life offered me a tomato! I can't believe it!"

"Language, Otouto. And of course she didn't offer you a tomato. How is she supposed to know that she's dealing with a creature from outer space?"

"Liking a tomato doesn't make me that strange… being in love with a sadomasochistic demon who also happens to be my older brother is a little wacky, but not tomatoes."

"Demon, eh? I think I like that."

"Itachi, it's very vain to assume that I'm talking about _you."_ The older Uchiha punched his brother playfully on the arm.

"That's true, since you're also in love with your _other _sadomasochistic demon brother, right?"

"Exactly. And _he_ makes me tomato soup every week."

"Does he? I guess I'll have to start making it twice a week then to outdo this mystery brother who's stolen your heart."

Sasuke smiled. No one actually made him tomato soup that often, but it _would_ be a nice treat. He did have at least one tomato every day though. That made him wonder something.

"Nii-san?"

"Hn,"

"What does my cum taste like?"

"Wondering if it tastes like tomatoes?"

"Well… yeah."

Itachi laughed.

"It doesn't. But if you want to try it, let me know when your ready to make some." He said with a sexy little smirk.

"Will do." Sasuke smiled. This was working out great. Their mother had been right after all, they really could be compatible as brothers and lovers at the same time.

"Nii-San, look! That place looks perfect."

"Hm. A one level apartment building, I hadn't even thought of that."

"And look, they have a new two bedroom flat for rent, and the open house is happening right now! C'mon! This is a sign!"

Itachi rolled his eyes at the idea of this being a sign, but followed his enthusiastic brother to the flat anyway. They fell in love with it the moment they were inside, so they really didn't need the realtor to go on and on bragging about it, but she did anyway. Sasuke kept squirming around excitedly while she talked, which was really annoying his brother, who pretty much hated fidgeting of any kind.

"Otouto, be still." Itachi hissed as the realtor continued to brag about the flat.

"I _can't_! I'm too excited! I want it!" Sasuke whisper-yelled back.

"Excuse me, Madam?" Itachi said politely.

"Oh! Yes?"

"How much are you asking for this flat?"

"Well we were thinking-"

"Great!" Sasuke interrupted. "We'll give you double, if we can have it by tomorrow!" Itachi rolled his eyes at Sasuke's ignorance. This kid had no idea how to bargain. The realtor lady quickly wrote up a contract, probably not wanting anyone to have a chance to talk some sense into her client before they paid such an obscene amount of money for such a quaint little flat.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

A week later they were all moved in, meaning that their mother had helped them bring over all their little precious trinkets and their clothes and some random pieces of furniture that were just laying about the garage. They were satisfied at least with the new paint and flooring, and Sasuke was planning on having orders come in from Ikea later that day, even though Itachi was sure the boy wouldn't have the energy for it.

They had just finished moving in a simple brass bed frame and a somewhat lumpy mattress when Sasuke got a devilish grin on his face. Itachi gave him a look as if to say 'what?'

"Think we should try out the bed?"

Itachi smirked.

"Otouto, it's only noon. I don't think it's time to sleep yet."

"You're right. But that's completely irrelevant to my question, and you know it."

"I don't understand, Sasuke. How on earth would we try out a bed without sleeping?" Itachi said, feigning innocence. Sasuke just smiled at him.

"Take your clothes off and lay down."

"Why?"

"Because you love me, and I'm asking nicely."

"Fine, I'll lay down. But don't even think of sticking your key into my ignition, because _this _car does NOT run that way."

Sasuke just smiled warmly as Itachi lied down on the bed.

"Don't be silly, Nii-san. I'm too selfish to try and top you." Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Selfish?"

"Yep."

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"Sure. It's pretty simple actually. What you do to me feels too good for me to give up, even just once as an experiment."

"Awww… Little Brother likes vanilla sex."

"Nah, little brother just likes having his ass filled with big brother's cock, that's all." Sasuke said casually, with a tone that suggested he had actually said something innocent and simple like 'I actually prefer lemon and honey in my tea.'

"Than what are you waiting for?" Itachi said, taking his clothes off with quick but graceful motions and laying back down as a sign to Sasuke that his body was ready and waiting. Sasuke licked his lips at the beautiful sight of Itachi's cock. It was standing proudly, it looked very inviting, almost as if it was saying 'I'm ready to please you Sasuke, just say the word and let me do what I do best.' Sasuke chuckled.

"What's funny?"

"Your penis is talking to me."

"Is that so? Hm. What's it saying?"

Sasuke smirked.

"It's kind of a private conversation." Itachi rolled his eyes and sighed impatiently.

"Well can you two hurry up and finish the dialogue so we can get to the action?"

Sasuke sat down next to his brother and stroked his fingers lightly over the hard member, causing it to twitch a little, which he enjoyed. It was begging.

"Just a minute," Sasuke mumbled, continuing to gawk at Itachi's manhood. He didn't get to do this often, and he was going to enjoy it while he could. It was a beautiful sight, and he felt like his mind was at war with his itself. He was unable to look away, yet he knew that it wouldn't do him any good to just keep staring at it. He just needed a little more time to stare, then he'd start with the real fun.

"Otouto,"

"Hush."

Itachi immediately silenced. Realizing that Sasuke really wasn't teasing, he was just in a daze. The elder knew the feeling well. Seeing something so precious that you needed to just watch for a time and get back in touch. He would definitely get back at Sasuke at some point for telling him to hush though, because that just wasn't acceptable. The boy finally detached his lust-filled eyes from his brother's phallus, only to connect them with those eyes, so much like his own. Itachi could tell that Sasuke was still thinking about his dick by the way his eyes glowed in a mischievous yet sensual way.

"I'm all yours, you know. You don't have to treat this like it's the last time you'll get to gawk. Hell, you can take a picture. Or just do exactly what your doing right now every day until we die. I'll never take myself away from you." Sasuke smiled at his brother's uncharacteristically kind words.

"Forever?" Itachi smiled back.

"Forever."

Sasuke leaned in to kiss the man passionately. Upon connecting mouths with Itachi, he realized how painfully hard he was and wondered how the hell he had just been sitting there for so long anyway. He pushed himself harder onto Itachi, then yanked back, ending the kiss quickly and robustly, leaving both of them panting. The darker haired boy disrobed himself at lightning speed and straddled Itachi backwards, bending over so that his ass was exposed, facing Itachi's head and his own head was at Itachi's knees. Itachi chuckled and ran his finger over Sasuke's ass hole.

"For me?" He asked in a sarcastic tone as if he was a child asking if this was really what he got for Christmas.

Sasuke didn't answer. He didn't have to. He just listened to the strangely sexy suction sound of Itachi sucking his own fingers. Finally, he felt one of those warm and wet digits slide it's way into his most personal space. He moaned deliciously at the contact. With all the moving commotion, they hadn't gotten to fuck for about five days, and taking a break like that actually made this feel better.

Itachi at this point was now very used to his brother's body, and struck Sasuke's prostate on the second try. The result of this was to hear his name called in a way he never thought humanly possible, but _damn_ it was sexy. Sasuke's whole body seemed to get more tense and somehow relax at the same time. Itachi stuck the second finger in, earning himself another blood churning moan, this one didn't include his name but he wasn't complaining.

Sasuke was bucking so hard against the second finger that his only regard for the third was a slight wince. When the boy felt himself completely prepared, he turned around to face Itachi and slowly lowered himself onto Itachi's cock.

Itachi hadn't fucked his brother like this before, and it was actually very cool to watch, and by cool, I mean unbearably sexy. Sasuke sat for a while getting himself used to his brother's size, then started raising and lowering himself slowly at first, then setting a quicker pace. He didn't know his body as much as Itachi did, so he was finding it sort of difficult to locate his prostate correctly. Lucky for little Sasu-chan, he has a nice older brother who was quite willing to assist him.

Itachi took Sasuke's hands and pulled the boy so that he was leaning over Itachi with his hands on Itachi's shoulders. This time when Sasuke pushed himself back down on his Aniki's cock, he hit his own prostate dead on. This apparently inspired him to even greater heights, and he doubled his speed, humping and bucking at Itachi like crazy, and loving that this new position the man had him in was giving his cock a lot more attention than he had originally expected.

He couldn't stop the moans from gradually getting louder as his pace became faster and faster. And he _wouldn't _pause to stop the feeling in his stomach that was blossoming far too quickly, not even when the feeling doubled and shook his entire body into a mind-blowing orgasm. He dug his nails into Itachi's chest and slammed down as hard as he could, but lost focus when the distraction of heavenly muscle spasms appeared. Somewhere in the back of his head he felt Itachi grab on to his hips and thrust a couple times, then tremble and stop, but he was too caught up in his own pleasure to give that much attention.

He carefully slipped himself off and lay atop his brother. Then remembered something and sat up a little to lick some of his own creamy essence off of Itachi's abdomen. "Not too shabby." Sasuke mumbled into Itachi's stomach, in reference to the taste of his own semen. Itachi gave a half hearted chuckle and leaned back to enjoy the feeling of Sasuke cleaning him up with that soft little pink tongue. When the boy was finished, he curled into his brother sleepily, he almost seemed to be drifting off when he spoke in a tired voice.

"Nii-san, I don't like the after taste." Itachi nodded and got up to get Sasuke a glass of water, but was pleasantly surprised a few moments later to see the boy already sleeping peacefully when he got back.

* * *

**A/N:**** You like? I hope so! ****By the way, if you thought I was going to let all this "RB" bull stop my from posting my yaoi, you are sorely mistaken. If they delete it, fine. But I'm not gonna stop writing, not for RedBootton, not for anything. So stick that in your cock and sound it! **

**This fic is coming to a close! Next chapter's the last one :'(**

**Review. Take the Poll. Follow the golden rule. Do one thing to make your self stranger every day, and never forget that I love you!**

**XOXO**

**-Beloved**


	10. Forever

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing except a tragically sick mind.**

**Warning: Slight Lime**

**A/N: I might just cry because this is the last chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

Itachi walked into his new apartment quietly. He thought it would be nice to go out and bring Sasuke some food, since they still hadn't really decided on a kitchen set yet. He also thought that Sasuke would still be sleeping. Wrong.

Their brand spanking new living room was for the most part covered in boxes; Sasuke was in the middle of all the chaos smiling gleefully.

"Good Morning!" He exclaimed. Itachi raised a curious eyebrow.

"It's six pm. And what's all this junk?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"It's not junk, Nii-san. It's our new stuff!"

"New?"

"Un! Kaa-san just put the American bank accounts in your name! We just got twenty-five million American dollars!" Itachi sighed; he never thought money was of any importance.

"How much is that?"

"A fucking lot!"

"Cool, so you got all this stuff with it?"

"Yeah! I know, I know, it's in _your _name, not mine, but we both know that you couldn't care less, so let's not pretend to argue, okay?" Itachi just shrugged and started opening the first box.

It was filled with what appeared to be a lot of random bamboo sticks. Some pressed together. They were stained a little, giving them a bit of a glossy quality.

"That's our new bed! I find the brass one to be quite tedious, and I'm scared I'll burst my head open or something if we're… er…"

"Having a little too much fun?"

Sasuke smiled. "C'mon, let's set it up!"

"Sure."

They grabbed the box and took it to their bedroom. Sasuke had already binned the old bed. Setting the new one up was somewhat difficult. It was made for the pieces to fit perfectly together without tools, but that somehow made it twice as hard to assemble. Itachi had to admit though, it _was _gorgeous. Sasuke had good taste, and he knew Itachi well enough to purchase things they would both like.

"Did you get a mattress?"

"_Nooooooo… _I just _trashed _a mattress and didn't _replace _it!" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Okay, I get it. Which kind did you get?"

"Well, I was facing kind of a dilemma with that, because I think that memory foam is really comfortable to sleep on, but I prefer a bouncier bed for the more _interesting_ activities. I ended up just getting a king sized mattress specially made, that's half memory foam and half spring, because we sleep so close, that we'll never need the whole bed anyway." Itachi couldn't help but laugh.

They went back to the living room and brought got their new mattress. Sasuke had gotten them red silk sheets and a black down comforter. The morbid colours clashed beautifully with the pale bamboo, and deep Ivory walls. They had one long fluffy pillow that covered the whole width of the bed.

"What's up with the huge pillow?"

"What do you mean? You don't like it? I can get-"

"No that's not it; it's just that you don't use pillows anyway."

Sasuke hadn't thought about that. It was true though, when he slept he usually rested his head on Itachi.

"I guess your right, but what about times like this afternoon, when you got up to go get-"Sasuke paused and sniffed the air. "Spaghetti and sauce."

"Hold up. How the fuck can you just smell the air and know that I got spaghetti and sauce?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke said. Itachi just laughed lightly.

"You really _are _an alien, you know."

"Yeah, whatever. C'mon let's go eat! What did you get yourself?"

Itachi smiled, they both knew that the possibility of Sasuke sharing spaghetti and sauce was out of the question.

"I'm not too hungry. I'm just having an apple."

Their new apartment had a decent sized kitchen with an archway that slightly separated it from the area that Sasuke had set up as their dining room. It wasn't too big; the table was nice, but not too nice. It was one that they could actually eat on without feeling guilty. The walls looked a little blank, but Itachi noticed a box in the corner that had 'frames' written on it in sharpie. He placed the take out containers down and sat down at the table, chuckling softly when Sasuke sat down right on top of him and got comfortable.

"Okay! Let's eat!"

"Like this?"

"Yep."

"How are we supposed to eat like this?"

"Don't be such a bother, Nii-san. All you're eating is an apple, it's not like you'll need to reach around me and get to a plate or anything."

"Okay you have a point, but no funny business."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, which was actually kind of a nostalgic thing for Itachi to see, he hadn't really noticed before how much he and his brother looked alike.

"Funny business?"

Itachi ignored his brother's question and stroked the boy's cheeks lightly, causing the boy on top of him to give him an even more questioning look.

"Otouto, do you ever wonder if it's possible for two people to be perfect for each other?"

"No."

"Really?" Itachi said with a shocked tone.

"I don't have to wonder. I _know _it's possible for two people to be perfect for each other, because I'm living it every day."

Itachi smiled and rested his head against Sasuke's back, allowing himself to drift into a little nap as the younger Uchiha finished his food. He woke up to the pleasant feeling of gentle fingers running through his hair. Sasuke paused a second to smile at his brother's opening eyes, then continued on.

"Otouto, what are you doing?"

"Playing with your hair. Duh."

"Why?"

"Because it's so beautiful, and long, and silky… it's one of my favourite things about you."

"Is that so? What are your other favourite things about me?"

"Pretty much everything else."

"What's your least favourite?"

"Hmmm… probably your breath when you're drunk."

"Tch, that's understandable."

Itachi allowed Sasuke to play in his hair for a little while longer before the boy grew tired of it and suggested that they finish unpacking, which they spent the rest of the day doing.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

Itachi was standing in the middle of his living room trying to catch his breath.

"Again!"

"I don't want to."

"Too bad."

He had bet Sasuke that the boy couldn't move the couch in by himself, and now he was doomed to be a slave for the next week because he had lost. Sasuke had been making him do various little things, and this was purely to entertain. The younger Uchiha was throwing a handful of coffee beans in to the air as hard as he could, and seeing if Itachi could catch them all before they hit the ground. Itachi, being uber-fast, could do this with ease the first twenty or thirty times, but now it was getting tiring.

"C'mon, it's too hot for this shit!"

Sasuke got an evil smirk.

"Then take your clothes off."

Itachi did as he was told and stripped down to his shorts.

"_All _of them."

"Sasuke,"

"Now."

"We agreed that slavery didn't mean forced sex."

"I'm not forcing you to fuck, I'm forcing you to strip, and I assure you that if it ends in sex it will be purely coincidence." Sasuke replied with a very robust stare at Itachi's crotch.

It wasn't that Itachi didn't want to fuck. In fact, they hadn't fucked since that first night on that piece of shit bed, and that was almost a week ago. However, he was really happy with the way their relationship was right now, slave or not. They were getting along, and having fun, and generally in love. He wanted to make sure that they didn't get too sex crazy and ruin the fluff that he was enjoying so much.

Sasuke had seemed to be on the same page, but they were both fully aware that the younger raven had a sex dream the night before, and that changed things a lot. It's hella easier to not think about something when your not dreaming about it.

They had both been very shaken by that 'dream'. Itachi could still remember how it had gone, so few hours ago…

_Ahh… hmmm… am I waking up? I think I am… yeah I'm definitely awake. Why though, it's not morning? _

_I look down at Sasuke and he's sweating like a motherfucker, at first I think he's sick, but then he let's out this throaty moan and I notice the woody pressed against my leg. _

"_Sasuke, Sasuke wake up."_

"_Nii-san?"_

"_Yes, love. It's me, wake up."_

_And of course the bastard doesn't wake up, he sleeps harder than a corpse. He just moans my name and presses his… area… into my thigh. And I'm sitting here trying not to fuck him in his sleep (which probably wouldn't wake him anyway) while he's humping at my leg._

"_Tachi, fuck me, please?"_

"_I can't. You're sleeping."_

"_Wake me up so we can fuck…"_

_So I try. I really do. But the damn kid won't budge. And it's tripping me out, cus he fucking _wants _to be awake, but he can't. He let's out this frustrated groan, and I'm trying to ignore the hardening in my shorts, but it's no fucking use. _

"_Nii-saaan…" _

_Shit.. he can feel it too. So what does little sleeping beauty do? The little slut fucking grinds his cock against mine. Yep. HARD too. And it's feeling so good that I don't even stop him, or consider that it's wrong to take advantage of him like this while he's asleep. No. I grab that tight little ass of his and help him molest me. I can feel him shaking against me, and I forget until we're cumming that he's still asleep. Then it pisses me off, cus I know he's gonna think it was all a dream and wake up horny as fuck._

_He's pulling closer to me now._

"_I love you, Aniki."_

"_I love you too you fucking bastard."_

_He chuckles. The little cutie chuckles in his sleep, and I can't help but feel better. He's my personal little piece of heaven. Even if he does sleep way too fucking hard._

Itachi sighed and took his shorts off, completely revealing himself. Sasuke got up and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"Stay."

Sasuke came back with a very expensive looking digital camera. Itachi chuckled a little.

"I _did _say you could take pictures, didn't I?"

"Yep. Regret it?"

"No. Go on, snap away."

Sasuke did exactly that. He was mostly taking pictures of Itachi's abdomen and face, he didn't want any of the man's cock until it was in a more 'photogenic' mood. Sasuke reached out as if to touch it, then gave his brother a look, to ask if it was okay. When Itachi's eyes granted him permission, Sasuke lightly ran his finger's over Itachi's torso, and kissed his way down to that magnificent cock that was finally coming to life.

"Nii-San,"

"Hn."

"Let me suck you off."

Itachi tried not to be embarrassed by the way his dick jumped at Sasuke's words.

"Please?" The boy asked again

"Go ahead." Who was he to say no to such a kind offer?

Sasuke was, of course, a natural born cock-sucker. He licked and sucked and lapped up Itachi's juices in such a way, that the man knew he wasn't going to last long at all.

"Nii-San," Sasuke said, taking his mouth away from his brother's cock for a moment, but stroking it firmly with his hand to make up for the lack of warmth.

"Hn." Itachi responded, trying not to let his words shake as much as his legs were.

"Come for me, please? I want to taste you."

It only took a few moments of Sasuke continuing his previous ministrations for Itachi to do exactly what he was told. Sasuke sucked it all out greedily.

"Thank you." Itachi rolled his eyes. This kid had just sucked him off, and said _thank you?_ What a weirdo.

"Why are you thanking me? I'm the one who got an orgasm out of it."

Sasuke just smiled and stood up. They were face to face and Itachi could tell by the look on Sasuke's face that the boy wanted to kiss him. He wondered why the poor kid didn't just do it, then realized that maybe he was being considerate and thinking that Itachi wouldn't want to taste his own semen.

So instead, Itachi leaned in and made the first move himself. They kissed sensually for a few moments then Itachi suggested that he put at least his shorts back on before a nosey neighbor got quite the eyeful. Sasuke laughed at this and sat down on the couch, waiting patiently for his human pillow to come sit down so that he'd have a place to rest his head.

Itachi sat happily with his brother's head in his lap and stroked Sasuke's cheeks and hair absentmindedly while he thought about how much his life had changed for the better in the last two months. He looked down at Sasuke's face and knew that the boy was also thinking about something, but that Sasuke was thinking about something that had him a little depressed.

"What's wrong?"

"Hum?" Sasuke said smiling up at him, the depression was suddenly gone.

"What were you just thinking about?"

"School starts back up soon."

"So what?"

"Things will kind of go back to normal won't they?"

"How would you define normal?"

"Naruto and Sakura will break up and make up, you'll be pushing me to work my hardest in school, Kaa-San will probably get fed up with this whole thing and make me come back. Everything will change."

Itachi smiled and patted his brother's head reassuringly.

"Some things will never change, Sasuke."

"Well what's that mean? Does that mean that things can't change, they'll just go back to normal?"

"I think we've redefined normal actually."

"What makes you think that?"

"I trust my love for you. We may fight, but that's what brother's do."

"We're a little more than brother's Itachi."

"So what?"

"So… I mean… are you sure this can last forever?"

"Shhh… This _is_ forever."

**A/N: I don't like the ending too tough… but watevs, I gotta take it or leave it. Speaking of taking and leaving things… you should take my poll and leave a review! **

**I love the readers!**

**-Beloved**


End file.
